All the Way
by StanaTorv
Summary: How Rick and Kate got together. One-shot. Prequel to 'Morning Musings'...Fluffy and sweet.


**So this is just a little one-shot that popped into my head as I was coming home from uni today. This can also be seen as a prequel to 'Morning Musings' and will be entered into my 'Musings-verse'. Enjoy. **

**You will notice that I have borrowed some dialogue from 3x24 but I have changed how that particular conversation ended to suit my own needs. Apart from that change, the evens of 'Knockout' still occur. **

**The song used is 'All the way' by Lonestar. **

**This is dedicated to my lovely friend, Natalie, who can read this whenever she needs a bit of a pick-me-up. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine; my bank account won't allow for the purchase of these characters so I have to borrow them only to give them back…kind of like library books.**

**This is really sugary sweet- be mindful of cavities it may incur.**

* * *

><p><strong>All the Way<strong>

_Hey, we're walking through this together_

_And I'm holding' onto you_

_Nothing' can separate_

_This little twist of fate_

_You're the one my heart belongs to_

June 2nd 2012; the day finally arrived; the chapel had been booked, the flowers were beautiful, the cake had been made special by Duff Goldman and after months of planning it all was coming together. Today was the day that Richard Castle would be getting married for the third time. He stood nervously waiting at the end of the aisle with his groomsmen and by his side as he watched his daughter walk down the long runway first. The maid of honour, who also happened to be the bride's best friend, then followed her. Both women looked stunning in their deep red, strapless gowns; he smiled at them before turning his head to look back down the aisle.

The bridal march started and the audience stood to catch a glimpse of the woman in white who was being escorted on the arm of her father. Richard Castle stood breathless as he watched his bride-to-be walk towards him; her hair was held back with a simple tiara and her long chestnut curls framed her face, her dazzling smile lighting up the room. Yes, Katherine Beckett was a beautiful spectacle to behold.

He thought back to the defining moment that initiated their journey to the alter in sheer amazement that they even reached this moment.

_Nothing's quite as sweet as the journey_

_So let's go around the world_

_Taking in everything no matter what life brings_

_We're gonna be chasing forever_

Rick and Kate were standing in her living room, Kate swinging her gun at her side and she was frustrated.

"Castle, if you've got something to say, please say it."

Rick tool a deep breath; "Beckett, everyone associated with this case is dead. Everyone. First your mom and her colleagues then Raglan and McAlister. You know they're coming for you next."

Kate shrugged. "Captain Montgomery's got a protective detail on me," she said as she walked past Castle. "Wasn't that hard to spot."

Rick turned around and followed her with his eyes until she swiveled herself and looked at him, "That's not going to be enough to stop Lockwood, you know that. Think about what they're up against; professional killers." He paused. "I've been working with you for three years, you know me; I'm the kind of guy that says 'we can move that rubber tree plot' but you know what, Beckett? I don't think we're going to win this."

"Castle, they killed my mother. What do you want me to do here?" she asked him as if the answer was obvious.

Rick told her directly, "Walk away." Kate looked at him incredulously and he continued. "They're going to kill you, Kate. If you don't care about that at least think about how that's going to affect the people that love you. You really want to put your dad through that? What about Josh?"

She upped him, "And what about you Rick?"

"Of course I don't want anything to happen to you, I'm your partner; I'm your friend."

"Is that what we are?" She was shocked to hear him put it quite so simply.

"You know what, I don't know what we are." He moved closer to Kate. "We kiss and then we never talk about it. We nearly die, frozen in each other's arms, and we don't talk about it. So, no, I've got no clue as to what we are. I know I don't want to see you throw your life away."

"Yeah well last time I checked, it was my life, not you personal jungle gym. And for the past three years I've been running around with the school's funniest kid and it's not enough." Kate moved past Castle again and headed to the door.

"No, you know what, this isn't about your mother's case anymore, this is about you needing a place to hide. 'Cause you've been chasing this thing so long that you're afraid to find out who you are without it."

"You don't know me, Castle. You think you do but you don't."

"I know you crawled inside your mother's murder and didn't come out. I know you hide in there, like you hide in these no-end relationships with men that you don't love. You could be happy, Kate, you deserve to be happy." Once more he found himself in her personal space.

Kate looked down at her feet and then back up at Rick, still angry at him, "And who's to say that you know what will make me happy?"

"I don't know, but at least I'm willing to try and find out instead of letting you hide. I care about you, Kate, and I don't want to see you throw you life away for this. You have too much to offer."

By the end of his speech, the anger she felt towards him was slowly dissipating and tears started to pool in her eyes; she was desperate to not let them fall. She furiously started wiping at her face until she felt warmth on her cheek. Rick placed his hand there and delicately cleaned the tears from them. "I love you, Kate and I only want you to be safe; if your life ended, then so would mine."

Kate leant up on her toes and placed a small kiss on is lips. "You're right, Rick. You're right about everything." She saw the smirk that found its way on his lips. "Don't let that go to your head, mister." She walked backwards and pulled him with her until she reached her couch. There they sat down and Kate curled up into his chest. "I just don't know what to do anymore; this needs to end and I don't know how."

"We'll work it out, ok," Rick kissed her softly on the crown of her head.

_All the way_

_To the end_

_All my life_

_And back again_

_Every day_

_I'll be here_

_Loving you_

Rick finally blinked when Kate's lips touched his cheek.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she replied.

The priest coughed lightly to get their attention so that he could start.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in front of God and man to unite these two in holy matrimony…" and that is all Rick can remember from the whole ceremony. Up until the exchange of rings and the final kiss, he was on autopilot, focused only on Kate.

They were finally introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Richard Castle and the newlyweds made their way back down the aisle hand-in-hand and grinning like fools. They walked down the steps of the chapel and were covered in confetti as they posed for photographs before hopping into the limo that would take them to their reception.

Rick looked at his bride, "So how do you feel, Mrs. Castle? Any different?"

"Hmmm…" Kate thought jokingly, "I do feel different, there's this extra weight that I feel now around my ankle. Kind of like a ball and chain."

Rick feigned hurt, "Hey! Is that any way to treat your husband?"

She laughed and kissed him, "You know, it's a good thing I love you, because the extra weight is so worth it."

Rick ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "I can't believe we finally did it. After this last year, I never dreamed this would ever be possible." He looked at her intently and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I nearly lost you, Kate."

Kate raised her own hand and squeezed his that rested on her face, "But you didn't, and we're here. I'm going to love you forever."

_All through the years_

_And it's true_

_There's so much freedom in knowing_

_How sure we are that we're going_

_All the way_

When Kate was shot at Montgomery's funeral was the scariest moment of Richard Castle's life. He saw the glint of the metal in the sun but wasn't quick enough to push her out of the way completely. He caught her before she fell to he ground; he was so focused on her that he was oblivious to the others around him. He laid her on the grass, pleading with her.

"Kate. Stay with me, Kate… Don't leave me, please… Stay with me, ok… Kate, I love you." He watched as she quickly lost consciousness.

()()()()()()()

Rick was instrumental in Kate's recovery; when she was finally released from the hospital she stayed with him and his family.

"Kate, I insist. I don't want you being alone." He had pleaded with her on numerous occasions and finally she relented.

"Fine. But you need to give me my space."

"Space you will have, but you have to let me help you." Kate nodded reluctantly.

Even after their talk in her apartment before everything had happened, they hadn't worked out what they were to each other. On top of that, she only broke up with Josh after he operated on her to save her life. Rick didn't know what happened during that conversation, but he sure felt the aftermath of Josh's fist in retaliation.

Slowly, though, over the weeks and months into Kate's recovery, they grew closer. They mended their friendship and opened more lines of communication.

"Rick, this thing that we're doing, you and me, I'm in; I'm all in," she told him seriously one night.

They had just had a quiet dinner at the loft; Castle cooked, and they both enjoyed a few glasses of wine.

"I told you I'm a 'one and done' type of girl and I'm no longer playing around."

Rick pulled her hand to his chest, "I'm done playing too. You're it for me; no more divorces. I love you so much, Kate and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He paused momentarily and smirked at her, "And hopefully we can work on those little Castle babies Madison was squealing about last year."

Kate giggled, "We can definitely work on that."

Rick grinned and he let her hand go, "Good," he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a Tiffany-branded, green velour box. "That means I can give you this." He opened the box to reveal a three-karat diamond, platinum engagement ring. Kate gasped in awe at the beauty of the ring. "So, Kate, will you marry me so that I can be the best husband you will ever want?"

"Yes, Rick, I will marry you and be the best wife you have ever had."

_People ask me 'think y'all can make it?'_

_And I tell them honestly_

_This ain't no fleeting thing_

_We're not imagining_

_This is it; we know it's meant to be_

_'Cause I love you, love you completely_

_I've never felt like this_

_I don't want nothing' but_

_Something that's passionately 'Cause the only way I know how to love is_

_All the way_

_To the end_

_All my life_

_And back again_

_Every day_

_I'll be here_

_Loving you_

Their wedding caused as much stir in the headlines as their engagement did. Paula organised for Rick and Kate to do an interview with one of the women's magazines. They were to do a full four-page spread on their story and have 'exclusive' pictures of their wedding. This would discourage the paparazzi from stalking them on their happy day.

The interview took place a couple weeks after they had returned from their honeymoon in the Caribbean.

The newlyweds sat opposite the reporter and he started, feeling rather pleased that she was chosen for this article, "So Rick, third time's a charm they say; what's different this time?"

This struck a nerve and Rick narrowed his eyes, laced his and Kate's fingers together, leant forward and stared down the interviewer; "Because we're partners; in every sense of the word. Kate and I were always meant to be together and we are going to make it stay that way. There is no one in the world I love more than Kate; apart from my daughter."

The reporter straightened herself up in her chair at Rick's response, "Ok then," she cleared her throat. "So tell me more about how you met."

After the first hiccup, the interview went swimmingly and Rick and Kate answered questions and told tales about their relationship and nuptials.

_All through the years_

_And it's true_

_There's so much freedom in knowing_

_How sure we are that we're going_

_All the way_

A month later, Rick came home from a meeting with his publishing company to find Kate sitting in his office, flicking through 'their' magazine, lost in thought. He moved slowly over to, so as not to startle her.

"Kate?" he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile, "Hey, honey. How was your meeting?"

Rick flung himself into the chair opposite his wife, "Long; I'm glad I'm home."

"Good." Kate fell silent.

"Are you ok, Kate?" Rick asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm great," she replied and smiled at him again, "Why don't you go clean up and I'll get some dinner on? Pasta ok?"

"Yeah, sure; sounds good." Rick shook his head and walked through to his bedroom as Kate made her way into the kitchen. Rick undid his shirt and placed it on the floor of their bathroom. Going over to the sink, he turned on the faucet and washed his face. As he did so, he noticed a long white stick by the sink; picking it up and inspecting it closely a huge grin appeared on his face.

Rick ran out of the bathroom, not bothering to put a new shirt on, and into the kitchen. He held the stick out to his wife; "Please tell me this is right."

Kate nodded, "It's right; I take it you're happy."

"Happy? I'm ecstatic! Aren't you?"

Kate's face lit up, "Over the moon." She paused. "We're going to have a baby, Rick."

Rick drew her close to him and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you, so much," he told her when they broke apart.

"You have no idea," she replied as she kissed him in return.

* * *

><p><strong>TaDa! Ok so how do you like it? If you want more, don't forget to read 'Morning Musings' and the other stories that I wrote for this fluffy little universe. <strong>


End file.
